All for a Dream
by THIboxNK
Summary: [A child’s foolish dream… one I crave to protect now more than anything.] The fight with Haku, written from Sasuke's point of view. SasuNaru. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for I am but a simple fanfiction authoress trying to make her way in the world._

**All for a Dream**

I wasn't sure how long I had known. I don't believe I had ever thought of him as anything but my annoying rival; simply another obstacle in my way that must be pushed down in order for me to achieve my goal.

Thinking back, I never hated him, not really. I did not hate him, but I did resent him. He was free spirited, always preaching about how he would become the fifth Hokage, how he was the best, and how people would someday bow to him in respect. A child's foolish dream… one I crave to protect now more than anything.

I realize that in my condition I won't be able to survive. My wounds are slowly starting to numb my body, and my reactions are becoming sluggish as my opponent relentlessly attacks.

Naruto has completely lost consciousness, and I know that I am our last line of defense: that when I finally crumble underneath the pressure, we will die. For a moment, that thought seems almost pleasant. After all, who would miss me? Sakura? Kakashi-sensei? Naruto? I have no family to mourn me, save for…

Him. He used to be the sole motivation for my continued existence in this world. I lived to kill him, and my hate for him was what drove me forward, spurred me on to become the most talented rookie in Konoha. But… now I have one more goal, one more thing that I must do before I pass on…

I must protect his dream.

Suddenly, I have full control of my body again, and the numbness that had slowly been seeping into my body left, leaving only the pain, and with it, a sharpened awareness of my surroundings. And I can see.

Haku's form flickered from mirror to mirror at such a pace it appeared as though he was in all places at once, but I know… I can see through his deception and I see his attack as it comes at me.

I dodge the needles as quickly as I can, picking up Naruto as I leap away from the deadly barrage. But I wasn't quite quick enough, as I feel a needle deeply imbedded in my leg. I try and ignore the pain as I focus on my opponent's attacks, dodging them quickly, and making sure to lead them away from Naruto.

Haku seems shocked at my sudden ability to recognize his movements, and we both know that, now…. As I can feel my Uchiha blood finally manifest itself…. I will win. No longer will a direct attack work on me, because I will block it, and then, I will fight back.

It hits me only as I see Haku suddenly leap from his mirror, first appearing to come at me, only to veer off course suddenly, heading directly for Naruto's unconscious body. I know it's a trap, but still, I cannot ignore it, and I leap forward, using my chakra to propel myself even faster in an effort to intercept Haku's attack.

I make it barely in time to throw myself in front of Naruto, taking all of the throwing needles Haku had sent towards him, before I grabbed onto Haku's arms and flung him harshly into one of his mirrors. He slumped to the floor, unconscious for a moment, and I feel a brief flare of pride at my victory.

But it's short lived as I finally start to feel to full effects of the throwing needles. I hadn't realized it before… several of the weapons were imbedded quite accurately at my vital points.

I sensed Naruto stir behind me, but I didn't have the strength to turn to him. I vaguely heard him shouting for joy as he realized I had beaten Haku, and that we were safe. It only took another moment to fully see me.

He asked me why. He asked my why I had saved him. I told him I didn't know… and it's only half a lie. I remember… I remember so clearly, every moment we spent together training, competing, and ever our accidental kiss. I saved him to protect his dream… and I don't know why I want to.

He so innocent, so pathetically innocent, despite all the hardships he had faced. I am not blind, and I am not oblivious to the hateful stares and cruel whispers of the villagers, of the way they have treated Naruto. I call him a loser.

I have always insulted him because he aggravated me… but now I do simply because it is customary to banter with him, and I am an Uchiha: I will keep up with tradition until my death.

"He's still out there…" I whisper feebly. "My brother…" I feel no shame, baring my soul to Naruto. Although I do not tell him the reason (I do not want his pity), I tell him my quest. And I cannot hold back the tears. "Naruto," I choke out, "d-don't let your d-dreams die…"

And I see nothing.

I had not expected to wake up. I was almost sad to discover I had not truly died, but at the same time I was relieved. I could continue on with my goals.

I behave as if I had never spoken to Naruto as I fell into the death state, and I know that it is for the best. I am not truly ready to tell anyone of my vicious past, of what my brother had done, and I do not believe Naruto is ready to loosen his grip on his tight-kept secrets. For now, I am content to love and protect from a distance.

I shall wait for the right time to tell him, and when I do, I will experience joy for the first time in a long time, when I hear from his lips:

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke."

And hear it I will.

A/N: Hi! This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please by kind- I tried really hard! (And considering it's three in the morning, that's pretty hard!) This fic is un-beta'd, so please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes, and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
